Discarded Notes (Creator)
Incorporation -Infinite Creator's List >Existence is all Attributes. Creator is defined as being about all Existence, therefore It is about all Attributes. Therefore, same List as A-Ideal. >Creator is defined as being about Existence, including the ability to make changes to Existence. Any Actualized Infinite-Creator would be able to alter Is own Attributes List to be the A-Ideal. >You may not have every Attribute on the list, but if the Actualized thing in question can make any change It wants, than It can have any Attribute regardless. >And an Infinite-Creator could *somehow* totally still be primarily Creator and possess the List of Attributes from A-Ideal! >Creator is about Existence, which is all Attributes. Therefore, it has all Attributes as a concept, which makes it A-Ideal. >Creator is about Existence, and A-Ideal only counts as Existence, therefore same Attributes List. >Existence, for the record, is A-Infinity/A-Ideal. There can be nothing outside of it for it is already all things! -Mighty Lead Pencil Refuted = This so-called proof only works because you prescribing all the powers of Creator unto a single object, using a quirk of infinity. That Which Can Create An Attribute = An Infinite Creator can create anything, including giving Itself all Attributes possible, which is what A-Ideal's List is. Therefore, Creator and A-ideal have the same Attributes list! -Why Creator? >Creator is being about all Attributes, which is what the A-ideal does. The A-Ideal is about Itself, has no parts, and is all Attributes, therefore It is about all Attribues. And Creator is About Existence which is all Attributes. Therefore, same Lists of Attributes, same nature! >Creator is the verb form of A-Ideal/Existence. -Incorporation >Whatever is out there, it cannot cause a surprise upheavel of anything, because Creator must be about that as well. The exact same arguement for A-Ideal! Creator must be about all Attributes and possess them. Therefore, there is nothing left to unseat it as the substance of A-Ideal. -It is obvious to the mind that hte Internal-ACtion of the A-Ideal is to Self-Create. Because the one-thing that It does is also an infinite number of things, all done with the end goal of fulfilling the A-Ideal's existence, which Transferance of Attributes shows to be Actualization! >End Goal proves Creator! -Wandering From God >All acts of creating relate back directly to an Aspect of God. >Besides, strict Theism leads to Connectivity. -End-Goal = This is what cements A-Ideal as being Creator in nature. -Ending the Shifting = When we finally know what God wants us to be. -Reaffirmation - When in doubt, remember to remember that A-Ideal makes God solely The Creator. >REmember the Religion Aspect! >Remember to ask yourself how God wants us to follow Him! >We either know that God is One and Creator or we know nothing at all, and maybere there are many Gods! Either you have Certainty or you have nothing at all! > -The Shifting Ends = The Shifting will end when we deal with the issue of BTI and the TTB. -To be about Object of A-Ideal, one must be about all objects. Truth statement: if all is related to A-Ideal, than not being about something is therefore missing something of A-Ideal and thus not being ALL about it. >This includes being able to temporarily be about other objects for some time. That is a thing that you must be able to Actualize, even if you never want to use it. > -Right Mindset >Creator TTB is the right mindset, the mindset of God, the mindset that makes people be Good, good with a capital G. >Theist offers multiple mindsets to choose from. This is immediate to the mind. When Theist, you can't always be sure what God is about or what His values are, and saying God is about Himself doesn't really convey much actually useful knowledge. Creator can convey what God is about. >You can be Creator and completely and immediately be about God, and only God! > -Creator As A Concept >Is immediate, unless God/A-Ideal as a Concept, which requires multiple acts of metaphysical proving to understand and believe. Therefore, Creator as a Concept is inherently more Certain than any variation of them! Certainty is the Anchor >I have no choice in this, my entire life has been a desperate search for Certainty. I cannot funciton withoutit, so questions of whether it should be the Anchor are, at this point, really academic and useless. *Certainty is the Anchor, add it to Anchor page! --------------- -Theoectivity Is A Skill >Theoectivity is a skill, one you master all on its own. Both Creator and Theist have PTBASE, so simply having a TTB will neither guarantee for or against having Theoectivity. You must gain this through practice! > -All Things Related Principles >Only A-Ideal is necessary. But when other things are made, they are thus related to the A-Ideal (unless the A-Ideal doesn't want them to be, but this position is the presumed default, as per the truth statement behind this principle). -A-Ideal is about all creatings! >Not because It needs to be, but as consequence of Its nature! ''-All Things Related To A-Ideal, Therefore All Creatings'' ''-Related But Not Needed (Can Cease Existing Without Change).'' ''-Being All About A-Ideal (all objects).'' '' >If you ignore anything, than ther eis something of A-Ideal you don't have! Vilating the nature of A-Ideal!'' ''-Definition of A-Ideal actually includes all creatings = A-Ideal is primarily about Itself but must also be about anything related to Itself! '' -Why not be about all of God? >Theological Responsibility >Hard Reality!!! -Creator builds up, I slide back into Theist, then Hard Reality keeps hitting me until I give up Theist. Then the cycle repeats itself. *The Names do not work. Theist only works when dealing directly with the Object of God. As Theist you can keep up the emotional connection for some time, but it always fades eventually. Or doubt attacks. Only Creator is immune to this for obvious reasons. *Do you really think Creator would have lasted this long if not what God really wanted? -The problem with Aim of the A-Ideal is that it does not define A-Ideal clearly. Does this mean just the Object or the actions too? > -The internal action of A-Ideal is Combination, which is a form of Addition and thus Creator. -The Aim of the A-Ideal does not change other facts known about the Object of the A-Ideal. It simply restates something that other principles also reveal, that the A-Ideal is all-sufficient. >Both Aim of the A-Ideal and Sum Of All Addition can both be true at the same time. There is no conflict there! -Aim of the A-Ideal still leads to Creator because A-Ideal has no parts, all is Actualized Perfect-Existence, therefore all is created and existing! If Aim concerns anything else but full Actualization, it is wandering away from Object which violates Solus Deus! >Aim of A-Ideal only concerned with how A-Ideal actually exists, since all other things are potential variations of A-Ideal including Its destruction. >It concerns the potential Death of God and other such Destroyer things, but God as He exists is pure potential which is Creator. -Because all of Existence is variations of A-Ideal, Aim of A-Ideal, to truly be about everything related to A-Ideal, must also be about all of Existence! >This is the caveat of Theist, everything is variations of A-Ideal, therefore to be all about just God is still everything. God may just be one Object but everything about that Object goes infinitely beyond it! >The concept of 'being only all about' doesn't truly apply to the Object because everything else is immediately related to It! >A-Ideal and A-Infinity go hand-in-hand! >Can you truly be only all about the A-Ideal when you haven't studied all other objects which exist as flawed copies of A-Ideal? > -Technically speaking, everything is a Name somehow. -Even if you never need Both Whole & Parts, because A-ideal is all sufficient, the option should still be there because It exists within God and therefore should be regarded. -God prefers Creator because that which creates, ACtualizes or makes Existence 'better,' is therefore a reflection of HIm and His nature! >The more Actualization, the more like God! >God is Creator Of Perfect Existence! -The A-Ideal is both many actions and yet one, and that one action is the Addition of A-Ideal, and that meta-action can only be one action otherwise the A-Ideal has parts! Category:Metaphysics